


Thank you, Daddy

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated GIFs, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Embedded Images, Explicit Language, F/M, Incest, Masturbation in Bathroom, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: He heard soft water splashes and imagined she was crawling into the tub with the water still running.  Little Rosie was letting out a long sigh and he pictured her laying back and closing her eyes as her body laid in the water.  He had to stop himself from groaning out loud when he peaked through the slit of the ajar bathroom door and saw her running her clit, the water running right into her pussy as she shut her eyes and gasped.





	Thank you, Daddy

Ron grinned lecherously to himself when he heard his daughter start the water in her bathroom.  Hermione had taken Hugo to the Potters for the afternoon and Ron said he had an important case to work on.  Rosie claimed she had homework.  But Ron could already hear her sighing to herself, imagining her running her hands down her smooth little body while the tub filled up with warm water.

He heard soft water splashes and imagined she was crawling into the tub with the water still running.  Little Rosie was letting out a long sigh and he pictured her laying back and closing her eyes as her body laid in the water.  He had to stop himself from groaning out loud when he peaked through the slit of the ajar bathroom door and saw her running her clit, the water running right into her pussy as she shut her eyes and gasped.

Her legs were splayed out wide, heels resting on the edges of the tub.  Ron’s cock came alive in his trousers as he listened to her whine and watched her fingers tease her clit.  Quietly, he undid his pants and tossed them off his legs, toeing off his shoes and socks as he went.  He quickly pulled his shirt over his neck and pushed his boxers down.  He wrapped his fist around his cock and steadily pumped it while he watched his daughter masturbate.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, he pushed the door open, sauntering into the room while Rose’s back arched up and she gasped, circling her clit harder with her eyes clenched shut.

She let out a mournful groan when Ron reached down to shut off the water.  Her eyes opened and narrowed at him, “What are you doing?”

“You look like you need a bit of a helping hand, love,” he smiled.  He knelt, looking over her shoulder, and reached into the water, right for her pussy.

Rose gasped loudly as his large calloused fingers started to rub her hot and sensitive clit, stroking her wet slit with his whole hand.  She grabbed his arm to make sure he didn’t stop.

“Daddy…” Rose whimpered, moving her hips with his hand.

“Yes, Rosie?” Ron whispered teasingly into his daughter’s ear.

“I wanna cum,” she whined.

“All in good time,” he murmured.  “Lean up.”

Dubiously, she did as ordered, whining when Ron pulled his hand away from her warm snatch.  But she hungrily watched his naked body as he climbed into the tub behind her.  He grabbed her body wash, pouring a generous blob on his hand and then spreading it across her pale freckled breasts, plucking at her pink nipples.  He wrapped his other hand around her neck and tilted her head back.  His lips slanted over her and muffled her mewls as he teased her tits.

“Fucking love your tits, baby girl,” he hissed into her mouth.  “Such a good little handful, perfect for fucking your daddy’s cock.  Bet your cunt wants Daddy’s cock, huh?”

“Yes, ugh, yes, daddy, I want your cock!” she gasped, reaching down to play with her pussy.  “I want you to fill up my cunt with your cum!”

Ron groaned deeply, dipping his hands into the water to wash the soap of Rose’s breasts before urging her up.  “Get out of the tub and onto the bed, slut.”

Rose was only so happy to comply, not even bothering to dry herself off as she clambered out of the tub and traipsed into the bedroom, falling onto her back.  Ron was on her within half a minute, already pressing the purple head of his cock against her weeping opening.

“You want it?” he teased her, rubbing her clit with his cock head.

Rose arched closer.  “Yes, daddy.  Please, give me your cock.  I’m so wet.”

He could tell that for himself.  She was so slippery his tip had already settled into her hole, ready for the whole shaft to sink in.  “Are you sure?  I’m not wearing a rubber.  And you’re too young for the potion.”

“I don’t care,” Rose whined.  “I want your cock in my pussy.  I need to feel your hot cum in me.  Please, Daddy.  Don’t you want to fuck my pussy?”

Ron let out a growl and plunged forward.  He let out a low moan as she let out a high whine.  He flattened his chest over hers and began to fuck her in earnest.  He dug his face into her neck, sloppily kissing, nibbling, and sucking at her luscious skin.  She grabbed his arms, digging her nails into his skin as she wrapped her legs around his hips and met him thrust for thrust.

“Oh, Daddy, oh fuck,” Rose moaned as she arched her back, her head falling back on the pillow.  “Oh, I missed your cock, Daddy.  Ah!”  She screamed when the tip of his cock hit her inside just right and her pussy burst with fluids over his shaft as she came.  “DADDY!”

“Your lucky your mum’s off with Hugo, little slut,” Ron whispered into her ear.  “But you feel too good around my cock for me to stop.”

“Please don’t stop,” she begged.  She still let out a groan when he pulled his cock out of her.  “Daddy!”

“Get on your knees, little girl,” he muttered darkly.

She practically became a puddle as she followed his demand.  She turned over onto her stomach and then lifted herself onto her hands and knees, arching her back and presenting her ass and pussy to him.  “Put it back in, Daddy, please.”

Before he did so, he smacked his palm onto her ass.  She let out a sharp whine, but it ended with a moan and he could see her pink pussy dripping even more.  He carried on spanking her until her ass cheeks were nice and pink.  He then gripped her ass with his hands and started poking his cock at her tight hole.  He let out a low groan as he sank into her.

“Oh yes, Daddy,” she chocked out against the pillow.  “Ah, fuck my pussy.  Please – I need to cum again.”

“Selfish slut,” he cursed, but carried on rutting her like a horny animal.  Their skin slapped together, her pussy squirting around his cock as it invaded her snatch repeatedly.  “Such a tight cunt for such a slut.  But only for your Daddy.  No boys at Hogwarts are allowed to get a taste of you.”

“No, Daddy,” Rose agreed enthusiastically.  “My pussy is yours.  Only yours!”

“Too right,” Ron groaned.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Rose moaned with each sinking of his cock into her pussy.  “Uh, oh, uh, so – good, Daddy.”

“So fucking tight for your own father, Rosie,” Ron jeered down at her.  “Gonna cum in that pussy soon.  Fill it up so you feel in your throat and you drip my cum everywhere when you walk around the house.”

“Oh yes, fuck!  Please cum in my pussy, Daddy!” Rose begged.  Her little hand reached beneath her and rapidly flicked at her clit.  “Oh Daddy, I’m gonna cum on your cock!”

“Fucking cum on your father’s cock, little girl,” Ron said, pounding into her.

“AH, DADDY!” she wailed, arching her back into a U and tightening around her father’s cock like a vice.

Ron groaned loudly, feeling her cunt hug his cock and spurt over the shaft as he felt his own orgasm near.  It came over him like a tidal wave and then he was bursting into her.  The cum that had once contributed to her creation was now spilling into her bare pussy and womb, full of heat.  Rose’s upper body fell to the bed as she moaned and pushed her hips back flush with her father’s as he came inside of her.  He held her hips against him and slowly deflated as the last of his thick cum spurted onto her inner walls.

With a strangled groan, he fisted his shaft and pumped the softening pole as he pulled out of his daughter, watching his thick white cum start to ooze out of her pink pussy lips.

“What do you say?” he asked, panting heavily.

Rose sank into the bed, “Thank you, Daddy.”


End file.
